


Taff Cookie

by XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX



Category: Block B
Genre: Cute, F/M, Smut, baekbama, mention of Jungkook for like a second, mention of exo's wolf for a second too, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX/pseuds/XxBaozi_Dear_DeerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This All Happened Because Of BaekBama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taff Cookie

"I'm a tough cookie. Tough cookie........... and I want a cookie. Yes a cookie............ Damn you Zico. Now I want a cookie. Great." I mumble under my breath.

"(Y/N)? Did you just say my name?" I hear from behind and jump in shock.

"Goddamn you Zico. You scared the living crap out of me."

"Hhmnnm." He chuckles. "Did you want anything? I'm pretty sure I heard you calling my name"

"Yes. Yes. Your song. Taff cooki-...

"Tough cookie" He cuts me.

"Yeah right. If that is tough then I'm Obama's girlfriend.......... Oh wait. That's Baekhyun's job but yeah as I was saying before you oh so rudely interupted me. That song is stuck to my head and now I want a cookie"

"Hey. Hey. First of all YOU are MY girlfriend.......

"Damn. Possessive much?"

He glares at me.

"Ok ok. Go on."

"....and secondly baby. In that song I AM the cookie. So that means that you want me and I'd be happy to fullfill your desire." He smirks and I blush.

"Zicoooooooo. You are horny? AGAIN!? I'm still sore from the last timeeeee'' I whine.

''Oooohhhh I worked you out THAT bad. Heh."

As he was talking he was getting closer.

"Z-zico. What do you think you are doing!? Nope. You mister. Don't you dare take a step closer............ Zicooooooo''

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he had already taken me bridal style and was going to the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SMUT ALERT I REPEAT SMUT ALLERT. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING SUCH THINGS THEN GO TO THE END OF THE SMUT.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He swings the door open and a loud BANG!(bang bang bang....... sorry go on) was heard throughout the appartment.

"Zico if the door is broken you are dea-mfmfn" His lips were on mine stopping me from finishing my sentence.

" Mmmmmnnnm'' I moan.

"You shouldn't tease like that" He says in a hoarse voice.

"W-what did I d-do?" I stutter trying to surpress a moan.

" Well let's count. First you made fun of my song then you talked about BaekBama when everyone knows that ChanBaek is the shit. Shut it" he says before I'm able to to respond to the comment about BaekBama." Thirdly you had the guts to call mepossessive when everyone knows that you flip your shit every time a girl talks to me"

"......... are you done now?"

"Yup"

" Great. Kiss me."

"OK" Is the only thing he says before we start to furiously make out.

At some point through all of that hungry kissing and heavy groping we got to the bedroom. Zico throws me on the  
bed and climbs on top of me.

"Clothes." I say simply.

"Impatient I see."

"Always"

He growls in an animalistic way and rips my shirt.

"Goddamn you this was my favourite shirt. Bitch." I say and rip his shirt. Hah right back at you. No one ruins my BTS, Jungkook ( BAE) shirt and gets away with it.

He growls again. WTF. My boyfriend is a wolf (guere wolf negga wolf aooouuuu)or what.

We continue like that. Ripping each others clothes, biting, scratching like animals until we are both naked.

" Condom... Do you have.... have a condom?" I pant.

"Always" He copies and smirks. Zico grabs his pants that were conveniently placed beside the bed and gets a condom out of his back pocket. He rips the foil packet with his teeth and puts it on.

"Are you ready, baby?"

He doesn't wait for me to respond. Zico pushes his 9 inch dick in me. We not moan or more like groan. Damn it feels good. He stops for a little while and waits for me to adjust. After about 1 minute he starts to slowly thrust.

"F-fa-faster" I moan

"Whatever you want, princess" He says and starts an animalistic pace. The headboard starts banging loudly on the wall and I'm pretty sure the neighbours know what's happening by the loud banging of the headboard and our groans and moans.

"I-i'm c-close." I pant scratching his back.

"M-me too."

His thrusts start becoming sloppy and he hits that one spot inside of me that makes me explode. He cums some thrusts after me. Zico falls on top of me exhausted and pulls out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF SMUT I REPEAT END OF SMUT!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that was good."

"Yeah. Really good." I chuckle and turn the other way around on the bed. " Just so you know. BaekBama is real as fuck."

" (Y/Nnnnnnn)" he whines and starts talking about ChanBaek.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say." I say while I am already half-asleep.

Zico's POV

I chuckle while playing with her hair. She is right BaekBama IS real as fuck but I won't admit it. Ever!


End file.
